


It was supposed to be a simple mission

by HSNA_venn



Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Scarlet has PTSD, at the end, the mcs are all a big protective family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: It was just an escort mission to Kumogakure, the Land of Lightning. A simple mission, with high risk. That was why it was given to 5 Chunins lead by Kakashi Hatake, the infamous Copy Ninja. Midnight knows he shouldn't have gotten his hope up.





	It was supposed to be a simple mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caravanofdreams4death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravanofdreams4death/gifts).



> This was written based on a prompt on tumblr from dearest caravanofdreams4death. It took a while to write because I'm master of procrastination huhuhu. My syle of writing might vary too, I'm still learning.
> 
> But here it is! This time Kakashi makes a cameo because I can't think of any other Jonin teacher. The MCs age are 17-16 and they are chunins because they missed the Jonin exam. Kakashi is stuck with the task of looking after the devilish group.
> 
> Warning: Slight gore and a bit implied smexy- just implied, really. They never do the do. ( Yet )

This wasn’t how it should turn out. It was supposed to be a simple mission – a simple escort mission god damn it! Now they’re fighting for their lives trying to protect each other.

“Earth Style: Boulder Wall.”

Midnight internally sighs in relief as Crimson traps the enemies and he wastes no time paralyzing the rouge Kumo ninjas, watching them crumble to the ground with a loud wail.

“Come on, let’s regroup!”

Breeze calls out to them and the three of them starts dashing through the thick forest, not letting the rain restrict their movement. If he gauges right, Azure, Scarlet and Kakashi-sensei should have arrived at the meet up location where they were supposed to lead the escort to while Breeze, Crimson and himself stayed behind to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Oh, it went wrong alright.

“The heck was that though.”

Crimson mutters under his breath, his eyes squinting slightly as they dash through the rain.

In front of them, he sees Breeze shoulder tenses, and he hopes she is not going to say what he is thinking.

“I feared it was just something to distract us from the real danger, which might be at the meetup stop.”

Yeah, she did.

“But sensei is with them, right? They will be fine…. Right?”

Well, even Crimson is starting to get agitate.

“Let’s not jump to conclusion before we reach them.” 

We need to stay calm, is what he wants to say.

Nothing more is being said as they made their trek to the location.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

“Hand it over!”

Scarlet hisses aggressively as he stood behind his sensei protective form, which is faced with an army of rouge ninjas from the Land of Lightning.

“Stay close, you two.”

Scarlet glances behind to see Azure protecting their client, someone who they thought was one of those usual maiden of an influential merchant. Turns out she is some kind of princesses from the Land of Lightning, which was kind of obvious since their journey was to the Land of Lightning.

“W-Where’s my father?!”

The princess demands and one of the rouge let out a shrill laugh.

“Your father is dead! We are here to send you that message, princess.”

The way they drawl out the word princess send a sick feeling in his guts.

“Gross.” He thinks to himself.

“Looks like we have no choice but to fight.”

Although he could not see his sensei’s face, but he knows the older is glaring, from the way there are sparks coming out from his hand and he braces himself for the bloodshed that will come.

“Kakashi of the Sharingan.” They say with glee. “We’ll have fun taking your heads and the princess too!”

Disgusting. Scarlet clicks his tongue at the sight of them laughing like some psychopath.

“Mirror.” He mutters under his breath, making the handsign.  

This catches their attention as they stop their laughter, the maniac smile turning into a deep scowl.

“Get that brat.”

His heartbeat quickens and he gets into position.

“Not so fast.”

Kakashi-sensei appears in front of him, Chidori already lodged inside the attacker’s chest. Scarlet didn’t have time to wince as blood splattered across him before he whips around and breathe fire towards where Azure was standing.

Ambush from behind? How low.

Just then, a large breeze could be felt and Scarlet let out a relieve breath. They are here, finally.

“I told you it was just a scheme to keep us separated.”

Breeze totted disapprovingly at their enemies, not amuses as they start to snarl at her, mostly at her giant fan.  

“Glad to see you three safe.”

Kakashi-sensei greets languidly as he pulls his hand back from a dead ninja’s chest. How many was that already? Three, four? Yet there are about twenties something more rouge ninjas there. They are clearly out numbered.

“You guys alright?”

Crimson enters his field of vision, having just crushed one of them with a swallow of the earth and then another one falls to the ground lifeless, as Midnight draws back his sword.

Midnight. Safe. Thank kami.

“Yes, we’re fine.”

Scarlet assures them as he set another ninja on fire, making sure the princess is well protected between him and Azure. Crimson come to their side protectively.

“Cursed you, stupid Konoha dogs!!!”

There was a flash and no- he wasn’t supposes to be blinded, but Breeze is and it took only a Nano second for him to realize he was in front of her, shielding her without a second thought from an incoming attack, one that he knows will paralyzes him.

It took another quick Nano second for him to know he wasn’t paralyzed, but Midnight is.

It took just another tick, as Midnight’s body falls to the ground unmoving, for him to lose control.

He’s not dead; his brain is trying to tell him.

But the feeling is too much, and it is consuming him.

“How dare you…”

Scarlet growls and he feels himself numb, body moving on his own. He can’t take his eyes off of Midnight, who is lying there, just-- just lying there! L-Like… his deceased parents.

Scarlet gasps as his vision start to turn purple and the world around him whirls into a vortex until it was only him and the enemies.

The rouge ninjas are wearing startle looks, fear in their eyes. Why do they look so scared? There’s nothing to be scared off.

Scarlet feel himself break into a maniac smile.

“Sensei, what’s going on?!”

Azure cries out as she holds the princess tight in her arms. She watches in agitation as her friend stand between Midnight and the enemies, motionless as a seal swims around on the ground in a tentacle like way, crawling onto the immobile enemies as they writhe and wail in agony, blood seem to pour out of their mouth for no reason.

“They’re under his genjutsu.”

Kakashi mutters under his breath, tensed. He then turned to Breeze and Crimson, who was on standby and waiting for orders from their sensei. From the looks of it, this is not the first time this had happened.

“He’s losing control.”

Breeze comment as she watched Scarlet falls into his own mind. She readily grips her fan and is about to aim it to Scarlet when Crimson stops her with an arm from the earth.

“Stop! You’re going to hurt him!”

“He’s going to hurt himself at this rate!!”

Midnight grits his teeth as he watches the scene unfolds in front of him, Crimson and Breeze bickering becomes a dull sound in his ears. He could see Scarlet’s Kekkai Genkai starting to show and that’s really really bad because the other male can’t control his blood limit yet. He doesn’t want to imagine what was happening inside the genjutsu as sound after sound of bones rapturing fill the air.

He needs to do something.

But he can’t move!

“Azure, heal me! Quick!”

At this, the girl quickly run to his side, handing the princess over to Crimson and starts to emit green chakra.

“What are you planning?”

She whispers to her little brother, frowning slightly. Midnight could feel the static in his body leaving him.

“We’re going to do a synchronize attack and see if I can snapped him out of it before he start to completely succumb to the darkness.”

Midnight says clearly for all of them to hear the plan and saw them nod their heads in agreement.

“Be careful not to hurt him.”

He added because it was still Scarlet, even though pain can knock someone out of a genjutsu, it’s the last thing they wanted to do.

“Alright, Crimson. You hold him down. Grab him by the legs. Watch the princess too.”

Kakashi instructs and he turns to Breeze, who is standing tall waiting for the order.

“Distract him, Breeze.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He turns to Midnight and Azure and then back at Scarlet, wincing he saw the enemies ‘s skin are – oh kami- melting.

“I just need to touch him, sensei.”

Midnight supplies, hoping the plan will go well.

“Azure, monitor his condition. Midnight, you’re with me. I’ll take you to him fast and back.”

“Kakashi-sensei… on your order.”

Breeze gets into position, her fan spread open and back, as she gave Kakashi a steel look. Kakashi nods his head and grabs Midnight by the elbow.

“Go!”

Right on cue, Breeze heaved a large swipe with her fan, leaving mini tornadoes in their wake. They could see Scarlet shoulder jerk slightly just as roots erupt from the ground and weave around the brunette ankles.

“He’s fighting it!”

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

He was close to insanity until Midnight touched him and brought him back to reality.

It takes only a glance at the horrifying mess of blood, burned skin and scattered bone for him to know what had just happen. Not to mention, in the genjutsu – oh kami please forgive him. Scarlet wanted to sobs, he wants to break down and falls onto his knees and weep for himself, for his carelessness, for his lack of control.

Who is he to claim the title of most competent ninja in control and illusion jutsu?

“Scarlet…”

The brunette turns his head around and sees his friends, all standing at a relatively safe distance from him – which stings something inside him, especially from the look the princess gives him, like he- like he was some kind of mon-

“Scarlet.”

Midnight takes big stride until he is in front of the shaken boy, and grabs his shoulder with more confidences now, steady and strong.

“Scarlet, let’s continue our trip to Kumogakure and find a place to rest.”

Midnight mutters softly to the male, fingers reaching out to brush the bangs away from Scarlet’s forehead, a soft gesture. In turn, Scarlet looks up, doe red eyes fills with fright before he slowly nods because the mission must go on, they need to escort the princess back to the Raikage.

Kakashi watches the exchange from behind. It was no secret about the two’s relationship, and words say the success rate of a mission double if they are together. Kakashi could see that now, as the two males takes comfort in each other after that tragedy.

“Anybody injured?”

Kakashi calls out his students, watching them scanning each other immediately. How caring.

“We’re safe.”

Azure confirms to her sensei and Kakashi hums.

“Alright, here are the keys to your room.” He tangles them in the air. “Midnight, you’re with Scarlet. Ladies, you’re all in one room. Crimson, you’re with me.”

He can see the gingered hair boy getting restless so he flashes him a cheeky look.

As he hands the keys to Breeze, he told her to watch the princess carefully which the female confidently nods.

When he slips the key into Midnight’s hand, he glance over at Scarlet, who is holding onto Midnight’s free arm like a lifeline, as if he let go then he would have let go of his sanity too.

“Take care, you two.”

Kakashi says even though his student already knows it.

“Maa, now that’s done.” He turns around to face each of them, smiling behind the mask. All these gloomy air will not to any good to any of them. “I’m going to grab some dinner, and report to the Raikage. Anything happens, you know what to do.”

He drops his tone at the end, making it serious. They all nod their heads obediently.

“Sensei, allow me to assist you.”

Crimson rises up his hand, offering himself. Kakashi smile. The ginger-head is always so eager for diplomacy.

“Alright, you can come. Off on your own now.”

He dismisses them and strolled his way through the busy street, Crimson trying to desperately keep up with his big frame.

“I heard there’s a hot spring in here. Would you like to try it, princess?”

Azure turns to the now-princess and gives her an assuring smile, Breeze taking up the empty space beside the princess, who is now blushing. “M-Miyaji is fine.” She says. “I’m still not believing that my father is dead but it seems we have to wait to find it out. A bit relaxation would be nice.”

She gives her two female escorts a grateful smile before her eyes darts to where her two male escorts are, her gaze lingers at the brunette and before she could stop herself, slips out “We are safe, though. Right?”

Breeze and Azure tense hearing that statement and Scarlet, who isn’t really that far from where the girls are, hears it and winces as he tightens his hold on Midnight’s arms and cowers behind the taller male, like some pathetic frighten animal. The princess is truly doubtful of him now, and she eyes him like he is- because no doubt he is a mon-

Midnight steps between Scarlet’s and the princess’ line of vision.

“We’ll be going to our room now.” He states monotonously as he swipes his gaze from Breeze to Azure and lastly the princess.

“If anything happens, Azure and Breeze will be enough to assure your safety, but Scarlet and I will be in the next room to assist if anything goes wrong. Don’t hesitant to call our help.”

The way he says it like a script, one that he memorizes and recite again and again without any emotion, especially the way he fixes the princess  blank stare, that causes her to shiver and back away slightly.

“Y-Yes, I-I’ll keep that in m-mind.”

The princess stutters, feeling herself being swallowed by something just from that stare.

Hearing this, Midnight looks over to Breeze and Azure and gives them a nod, which is quickly return and he nods to the princess – out of respect and courtesy, which Scarlet did the same before he is pulled by Midnight into their room.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Scarlet hugs his knees close to his chest and buries his face away. He could hear the sound of the shower stopping, the bathroom door opening but he doesn’t move away, doesn’t get up to enter the bathroom.

“Hey...” There are gentle fingers running through his let down hair, combing lovingly and slowly. Scarlet shoulder tenses, and a sob breaks out of him as the incident plays over his head again and again.

“Scarlet, it’s alright.” Midnight gently whispers as he sat down and pulled his lover in a hug, as awkward as it may be because of the way Scarlet is sitting.

He is still half-naked with only a towel drape around his waist and there’s water dripping down his hair but Midnight knows his lover needs him, to assure him that everything is alright.

“Shh, Scarlet. Look at me, please.” Midnight puts one hand on his knee and gently pushed it away, sighing in relief when Scarlet just lets him.

With the knees out of the way, he pulls Scarlet into his lap, circle his arms around the male smaller waist and run a firm hand on Scarlet’s back, letting him sinks his head in the crook of his neck as he could hear Scarlet whimpers and sobs, feels his smaller frame shakes.

Midnight didn’t need to see Scarlet’s face to know how the other is feeling. He knows Scarlet’s eyes are redder now, from the tears and pains and it breaks Midnight’s heart. It’s been 12 years already but the pain never left, and Midnight just wanted it to go away, to leave his precious lover in peace.

“I’m s-so awful, horrible... j-just” Scarlet's voice cracks and Midnight hold him tighter.

“No you’re not.” He whispers softly, slipping his hand under Scarlet’s fishnet shirt and touched the warm skin, feeling the muscle unwinds under it.

Scarlet sobs harder and his fingers seems to be numbly grasping his chest, looking for something. So Midnight leads it to his shoulder, and let Scarlet clings to him for dear life and he wants Scarlet to cling to him, wants the male to understand that he’s still here.

“You’re my fire, my warmth, my partner and my motivation, Scarlet.” Midnight whispers lovingly, pressing each word with a kiss on the head, then a kiss on the ear, which caused a pitch breathe from the other. “You’re not a monster.”

“L-Lies.” Scarlet says weakly, because he is starting to doubt himself. Midnight has a way of making him feel like he’s that great, when he’s not really anything like that.

“No it’s not.” Midnight chuckles softly, always amuse to see his lover having this type of inner conflict in his head, as Scarlet face unconsciously scrunch up and he nibbles on his bottom lip, a habit he made whenever he’s thinking too deeply.

“Do you want me to prove it?” He whispers lowly, taking pleasure at seeing the shivers on Scarlet’s skin. He caresses the brunette jawline lovingly, making them look into each other eyes. He places a small chaste kiss on Scarlet lips first, asking for permission and when Scarlet starts to relax in his arms and tilting his head slightly, Midnight deepen the kiss.

He didn’t know how long they just sit there, smooching each other worries away until Midnight pushes Scarlet down on the bed carefully, trapping the smaller male underneath him as he gives a small yet possessive nip on Scarlet’s cute and expose tummy, hearing the male squeal slightly from above as he fidgets in his arms. Midnight is not going to deny that it was the cutest thing ever.

“S-Stop, Middy! I’m dirty!”

In between laughter and squirming, Scarlet’s tries to push Midnight off him, which didn’t really work since Midnight is stronger than him anyway, and the male is wearing a sly smile on his lips now.

“You’re always dirty since the day we did it.”

Hearing that, Scarlet blushes darkly and fights down his arousal. It was not really the right time to be fantasizing with his lover when he was probably covered in dried blood.

“And I thought I was the pervert one of the group.”

Scarlet muttered in which Midnight only laughs as he leans down to peppers kiss on his lover neck, after successfully discarding his shirt away.

“Only to you, beautiful.”

Scarlet blushes hearing that. Stupid Midnight and his cheesy lines.

Midnight pokes his head up when he didn’t hear anything from Scarlet and grinned victoriously when he saw the blush covering his cheeks and how he has left his lover speechless.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“Sh-Shut up!”

Scarlet tried to aim a swat at the younger, which he easily avoids it. So begins a mini-wrestling match on the small creaky bed until Scarlet was breathless and Midnight was spooning him from behind, nose press against the chocolate skin and inhaling his lover sweet scent.

“I’m dirty.”

Scarlet once more tries to argue, whining slightly as he fidgets in his lover arms, which was doing a great job at sucking all his strength out of him and leaving him feeling like goo.

“I need a shower…”

His voice is starting to trail off as he feels sleep biting at him gently, lulling him sweetly into dreamland.  Midnight hums something from behind him. A lullaby?  

“You were great today and you will always be.”

Midnight whispers softly and Scarlet subconsciously agrees with him as he feels himself drift to sleep. This time there are no purples, or blood or weird seals. There is fire and lightning, dancing around in a tangle, creating a blaze.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They are making their way back to Konoha, carrying gifts they received from the princess. Crimson bites down on a particularly colourful looking meatballs and cries out in happiness. “Sweet!”

“Pipe down, you mandarin.”

Breeze snorts from beside him in the small carriage. They had managed to hitch a ride from a Konoha merchant and all five of them cramp on the wagon.  Kakashi is sitting beside the merchant, talking about something the Chunins aren’t really interested in.

“Oi, who’s you’re calling a mandarin, banana-head!”

Crimson and Breeze then start to do a staring contest, glaring at each other relentlessly.

Azure giggles as she watches the exchange, hugging her knees closer to her chest and drapes the cloak securely around her. She leans closer to Midnight’s side, using her little brother’s steady frame to protect her during the bumpy ride.

“Those two should just get married already.”

She says with a smile and both Scarlet and Midnight chuckle hearing that.

“Couldn’t agree more, Zu-Zu.”

Scarlet sips on a bottle of water, careful not to spill any. Breeze twitches a little hearing what Scarlet and Azure says and turns to look at them, crossing her arms.

“If anyone, it’s you two who needs to get marry first.”

She says with a smirk, looking down at Midnight and Scarlet. The brunette tries not to choke on his drink while Midnight fixes his friend a smirk.

“Once we’re legal.”

There are two distinct sound of people chocking and Midnight kindly pats his lover back, easing the male coughing fit while Crimson just start hitting the wooden wagon.

“Oi, quiet down a bit, kids.”

Kakashi tilts his head back and raise a brow at the weird scene before shrugging his shoulder and continue his attention to the merchant again.

“Wait, if you two are going to get married right after you’re legal… does that mean we’re going to get marry immediately after that too!?”

Crimson turns to look at Breeze now, mortified.

“Too early!”

The ginger head whines loudly and Breeze just fixes him an un-amused stare.

“Why? You want to try hooking up with other people?”

Breeze sneers a little and Crimson just gives her a deadpan look before nudging her on the side.

“It’s not that, banana-head. I’m just not sure I’m qualified to be a good husband.”

At that last part, he could not help but blush and Breeze feels herself smile seeing his insecurity so she leans close and place a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“You’ll make a good husband, Crimson. You’re already good enough to me.”

At this, the audience coos at the display, causing the couple to blush deeply.

“Well then!”

Scarlet starts as he wobbly crawls over to Crimson and drapes a heavy arm on the male broad shoulder, grinning cheekily.

“Shall I start calling you, brother-in-law now?”

“H-Hey!!”

Crimson let out a startle laugh and couldn’t help but nudges the smaller male away, feeling flusters as his mind start to wonder to the thought of family.

“Wait a second. If you and Scarlet get married,” Azure points to the pair before turning to the other couple. “And Crimson and Breeze get married too, that means… we’re all going to be family!”

At this, the blue-haired girl let out an excited squeal and starts pulling them all into a tight hug.

“Ugh, too tight.” Scarlet mumbles inside the group hug but they all just laugh it off with a smile.

“Well, we are already acting like one big family.” Breeze states casually, flashing Midnight a menacing grin which Midnight eagerly return, all teeth and wickedly deadly.

“Yeah, if death threats during the first few dates from your lover’s sibling was anything to say.”

“Hey, we all got that sibling complex, don’t we.”

Breeze says with a playful smile, and Crimson just sighs from beside her, muttering under his breath. “You and Midnight are the most protective though.”

“Let’s pray for whoever becomes Azure’s lover that they won’t be killed the moment they are introduced to her little brother.”

Scarlet says and he makes a praying motion, which Azure and Crimson both join in.

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean.”

Midnight glares at his lover, hands already dangerously pitching Scarlet’s cheek.

“Nothing, love.”

Scarlet laughs as he tries to pry the hand off his cheek but one hand turns into two and now Midnight is relentlessly pitching both of his cheeks, making the male splutters uselessly.  

“Jeez, one time they’re sweet, and the next, Midnight looks like he’s going to kill him.”

Breeze mutters under her breath and Azure just look at her with a glint in her eyes.

“That sounds like you and Crimson. You’re always looking a reason to kill him~”

At this, Crimson let out a pitiful whimper, as if he remembers a particularly bad memory.

“Hey, don’t make that sad puppy look! I apologize already.”

Crimson just gives Breeze a stink eye but didn’t resist as slim arms snake around his shoulder and a strong but slender figure crawls into his lap.

“Nee-san, please don’t do anything explicit in front of me and your soon-to-be in-laws.”

Scarlet voices out from the opposite of the pair, rubbing his redden cheek now that Midnight is satisfied with his revenge.

“You love me.”

Breeze states shamelessly as she stick her tongue out at her twin, biting on Crimson’s jaw just to edge him further. Scarlet only gives his sister a deadpan look.

“Of course I do. If not, my body wouldn’t move on autopilot to shield you from that attack.”

Scarlet wants to sound sarcastic, but as he recalls that moment, he couldn’t help but smile because his body really did move on its own will, to protect his sister.

And then Midnight appeared, as fast as lightning, to take that blow instead.

“You don’t really have to do that, you know. I was in immune state.”

Scarlet turns to look at his lover, who is now avoiding his eyes. There is a small tint of pink on the pale cheek.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. My body just moved on its own.”

_I just couldn’t stand the sight of you getting hurt again_

Scarlet didn’t say anything more and just twines their hands together. Midnight and Scarlet are like two sides of a coin. They are different, yet they shared the same mind. Scarlet couldn’t stand Midnight getting hurt either.

“Thank you.”

He whispers softly, bringing Midnight hands up to his lips so he can kisses the knuckles gently.

“Should I be thanking you too?”

Breeze voice cuts his thought and he chuckles softly, turning to look at his sister with a cheeky smile.

“That would be nice.”

 

 

 


End file.
